


Now

by commandercannibal



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercannibal/pseuds/commandercannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa finds it very arousing when Clarke pulls her cape. No plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that Lexa would be turned on by Clarke grabbing her cape and whatnot so yeah  
> All they do in this fic is be gross and kiss (lol that's what I want them to do).
> 
> I have a tumblr: cannibalnextdoor.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Lexa, wait,” pleaded Clarke, but it was too late, the Commander was already walking away. “Lexa.” She jogged up to the woman and grabbed the red cape that hung down from her left shoulder. The Commander turned around and studied the offending woman. “When I said I wish everyone would leave me alone, I didn’t mean you too.”

“Then perhaps you should have said you wish everybody else would leave you alone.” The Commander’s eyes were glued to those of the blue-eyed woman who had her hand wrapped around the front of her cape. Something the Commander found arousing.

“Sorry I wanted to get something off my chest.” Her eyes flicked to the woman’s pink lips and she heard a swallow.

“If you want to undress, I can leave.” The Commander felt heat flood her body. Her eyes glanced down at the blond-haired woman’s lips. Were they closer now or was it simply desire?

“I meant I wanted to rant.” She rested her free hand on the space between the Commander’s shoulder and breast.

“Perhaps you should have said that instead.” Her voice became softer as she spoke and she felt her eyes closing. Their faces were so close now.

Clarke’s grip was tightening around the cape and her hand was creeping up to Lexa’s neck. They were breathing in sync, the air between them hot. Lexa wouldn’t close the space. Not if she thought Clarke wasn’t ready. “Now.”

“Now?” It was breathed out so softly that maybe it was part of the air. Their lips must have been less than five-centimeters apart, but neither of them could know. Their eyes were closed.

“Now.” She felt her lips touch the Commanders, her hand crawling behind her neck. Clarke’s lips wrapped around the other woman’s bottom one. The kiss was gentle, just like their first. The Commander’s hands caressed Clarke’s waist and Clarke opened her mouth slightly so she could lightly bite down on Lexa’s lip.

Clarke’s hand was behind the Commander’s neck, pushing her closer and pressing their lips harder together. Clarke wanted this. Lexa had been waiting for this. The Commander’s hands gripped the blonde’s waist tighter and pulled her closer. Her tongue licked the other woman’s top lip as their mouths moved slowly and gently against each other. Then she felt herself being pulled, Clarke’s tight grip on the red fabric forcing her forward, tugging her along. Her heart was beating faster and her skin was on fire. Her mind fogged with lust. Their feet moved at a slow pace, Lexa following Clarke’s every movement like a hungry bear. A hungry, lovesick bear. The fingers of the Sky Leader were caressing the back of the brunette’s neck, delicately stroking her hair, sending shivers of desire through her body. When Clarke’s back hit a tree, Lexa slammed into her unexpectedly and she pulled away.

“Are you okay?” Her voice was a whisper filled with concern.

“Yeah.” Clarke tugged the fabric, bringing Lexa in for another kiss. Their bodies were doing a slow circle, the heat rising between them. Every pull of the cape, every nip of her lip, every stroke of her hair, everything Clarke Griffin was doing was building up the Commander’s arousal.

Finally, their bodies had spun a 180 and Clarke had Lexa pinned against the tree. Lexa’s fingertips were under Clarke’s shirt, slithering over soft skin. Everywhere the fingers touched melted her. Clarke’s hand was no longer behind the brunette’s neck, but was threaded through hair and massaging the Commander’s scalp. The Commander was making quiet murmurs of pleasure that were felt through their kisses. Clarke tugged on the cape, pressing Lexa’s lips harder into hers and Lexa moaned loudly. Her fingers had been steadily climbing up Clarke’s ribs and were now at the base of her bra.

“We should get a room.” Clarke had pulled back, her hand resting on Lexa’s shoulder but the other one still gripped around the red fabric of the cape. Lexa stood against the tree, lips parted and eyes closed. She slowly blinked a couple times, an attempt to clear the fog of her mind.

“What?” she barely managed to whisper. She was incredibly worked up by the wonders of Clarke and had difficulty focusing.

“Go somewhere private where we can-” Clarke tugged on the cape, bringing Lexa’s ear down by her lips, “finish this.” Arousal shot through an already lust-filled Lexa.

She had to swallow before she could answer, her voice shaky, low, and soft. “Right.”

 

 


End file.
